Below Decks
by ziggy3
Summary: Legolas smiled lazily, sensuously. 'No? Feel how much I don't want you,' he said and pressed himself against Elladan. A little alternative ending to Ch 10 of Sons of Thunder. For Elladan fans out there! Warning slash. One shot


Just a little AU spin-off from Sons of Thunder for Elladan fans. I published this first for Candy on LOTR fanfiction - an alternative to the end of chapter 10 so you will recognise bits of it.

An apology for the length of time between chapters in Sons of Thunder but i hope to update next week. New job just gets in the way!

unbetad so our wonderful Anarithilien has not seen it to make sure its better so all mistakes are entirely my own!

Warnings: Slash.

Below Decks

(Starts with Elladan healing Nestor instead of Elrohir)

Drawing in a deep breath, he forced himself to stare at Nestor, at the blood that dried on his pale, clammy skin. He reminded himself that he was trying to save a life.

Steadying his hands, Elladan picked up a wad of clean linen and swabbed the wound gently; his own cool healing wrapped the ragged edges of the Man's pain, encouraging the nerves to knit and heal. And the gentleness of his own kindly soul soothed the pain that sought to lure this gentle, beloved Man into Death's quiet dark.

Elladan took a small bottle and poured drops of athelas and sere-vanda, just a few drops. He swirled it around in the glass, watching the gold and emerald liquids blend and entwine like an embrace. He gently held it against Nestor's nose and mouth and felt his awareness drop once more into sleep. Meanwhile, Legolas wiped the last traces of blood away, then threw the bloody clouts in the bucket in the corner. Then silently, the two Elves put the folded bed back in place and lifted the Man easily, gently laying him on the bed and pulling clean linen sheets over him.

Wearily, Elladan opened the door and beckoned to Anor.

'He is safe now. You will need to watch over him while I sleep. If he wakes, send someone for me.' Elladan rubbed his hand over his eyes, his energy had been drained, for the fight against this had been intense and he needed to rest even as he had told his brother. He winced inwardly, thinking of the argument they had had and the angry words Elrohir had spoken, accusing him of wanting Legolas himself. What would he think now if he knew the thoughts a single touch from Legolas had brought?

But for now, he had only to settle Anor in a chair to watch over his friend. Elladan smiled to see how Anor clung to the unconscious Man's hand and knew that even if he did not know it, Anor was giving Nestor comfort and strength to heal. His eyes alighted upon a small carved bird on the floor. It had fallen out of the unfolded bunk. He picked it up gently, setting it beside Nestor so that he should see something delicate and beautiful when he awoke.

'Come. You need to rest,' said a voice nearby. Legolas stood there, concern in his long green eyes, and hardly aware, Elladan found himself following Legolas from the small cabin and down the narrow galley towards the hold where he hoped he would find Elrohir asleep, or at least more forgiving, a gentler more harmonious brother as he needed right now. It was too hard fighting him all the time. Several small stores and cabins branched off from the passageway and the darkness closed in on them. He could smell pitch and tar and the slight tinge of fire. Timbers creaked as the ship plunged and rose on the waves.

Elladan became aware of the Woodelf before him, his long, easy stride, and the fall of pale gold hair down his back, the moss suede tunic and tooled leather boots. His own shimmer lightened the dark and unbidden, a memory of the strange green and gold and blue swirls and abstracts that had seemed to shift under Legolas' muscles in the golden lamplight. As clear as if it were happening again in front of him, Elladan recalled the way the shirt had slid to the floor, how Legolas had caught his long, pale, gold hair in one hand and lifted it up, pulling it over his shoulder. Legolas was beautiful. And he wanted to touch this Elf, to stroke his hand down the long lean flanks and trace the runes painted on his skin.

Elladan shook his head, their time had passed, he thought, interrupted by Nestor's accident, and perhaps it was for the best. But when Legolas stopped suddenly and turned towards him, and lifted his hand this time, palm outstretched, it was unambiguous and Elladan knew it was a caress. This time he wanted it, welcomed it, put his hand out and caught the strong wrist and brought it to his lips. Green eyes, dark with lust met his and he almost gasped at the intensity of the other Elf's desire.

Legolas stood close. 'You healed me even as you healed Nestor,' he said, closing the gap between them and Elladan had to step back instead. He felt a door handle in his back and stopped, pressed against the door. He stared, feeling his own lust move, not seeking to fight it.

'You…' Legolas smoothed his long fingers against Elladan's heart and traced a circle over his breast. 'You called my name.'

Elladan drew a breath, realising sadly that it was not him Legolas had heard call him, and he knew with absolute certainty, that it was Elrohir who had called Legolas, and whom Legolas desired… but still, he was there and powerfully present. 'It is not me you want,' he said, shaking his head slowly.

Legolas smiled lazily, sensuously. 'No? Feel how much I don't want you,' he said and pressed himself against Elladan.

Elladan felt the hard length at his thigh, the lean body, muscled and battle hard. He felt the warmth of the other Elf bathe him and it seemed a green light suffused the air around him, like sunlight filtering through young green beech leaves, and the whisper of wind in the pines, a chuckle of cold streams in mossy forest glades… he felt the strength bunched in the other's arms where he raised his hands to grasp him, and the warmth as he leaned in to his mouth and felt Legolas smile triumphantly.

He opened his own lips to protest but Legolas pressed his mouth hard against his, pushed his tongue between Elladan's lips and pushed against his own tongue, filling his mouth.

Abruptly he pulled back and Legolas sighed.

'It is not me you want,' Elladan whispered again, barely able to speak.

But the Woodelf reached around him and practised ease flipped the door handle. It fell open. He stepped closer to Elladan and suddenly he seemed taller and there were shadows on his face, his cheekbones sharp in the half-light, eyes shadowed in darkness and the bruise on his cheek stood out starkly.

'Let me show you how much I don't want you,' the Woodelf said and he pressed Elladan back against the thin timber wall and licked lazily down his mouth to his throat. Gasping as Legolas' fingers curled around his, Elladan felt his own hand lifted and brought to the Woodelf's mouth and with his other hand, Legolas traced the rounded tip of his ear.

Elladan shuddered at the unfamiliar desire, the desire to wrestle and match his power against this Elf, to meet his match instead of the tenderness and sweetness of loving a woman, suddenly he wanted the unyielding strength against him, to be overpowered and filled.

He grabbed Legolas' head and pushed back with his mouth, wild desire throbbed and overwhelmed him. Grasping the Elf's tunic he pulled him forwards and then shoved him around so it was Legolas now pressed back against the wall. He felt his own desire pulse against the Woodelf's body and pushed his tongue into the compliant mouth, hot and wanting, his fists clasped Legolas' tunic and he felt the strength and power that did not resist.

He pushed Legolas back against the wall himself now and thrust one hand beneath the moss suede tunic. He felt Legolas pull him in more deeply, sucking him in. Elladan lifted his other hand to the other Elf's cheek to still him, to push him down to his knees… and he brushed the faint bruise.

'Ai, Elladan…' murmured the Woodelf and suddenly he was intensely aware of the other Elf … he thought he felt a low vibration, like a low hum, notes below the sounds of the world…

Soft, deep, slow notes sounded, seemingly unconnected at first. And then their separateness dissolved into a song that wound its way through Elladan's heart. Its stillness soothed him, a slow deep rhythm like the long unending flow of the river into pools at night…a light touch like the moonlight on still water, barely a ripple of sound disturbed the surface but it was there nonetheless.

Legolas pulled him in deeper, pushing into his own mouth, possessing and thrilling him. He found himself head thrown back, gasping, arms outstretched as Legolas unclipped, unlaced and stripped him bare and he stood back to stare at him with a smile on his lips that anything but innocent or sweet… Elladan shivered, for it was quite predatory and the Elf then prowled towards him and wrapped his strong, iron muscled arms around him and murmured in his ear 'I have you now, my dark knight. For a moment you looked as if you were about to flee, but I have you now.' Elladan abandoned himself to the sudden storm of sensation.

A long hard length pressed, pushed against his own thigh and a hand stroked him upwards from his thigh to his belly, fondling, cupping, squeezing until he could only gasp and seize the Elf's head once more and plunge his tongue into the open mouth again, let his own hand grasp desperately at the firm muscles and edge his fingers along defined paths. He felt a firm hand on his chest, holding him back and he opened his eyes to see the amused smile on Legolas' lips.

He recoiled in shame at having been so wanton, too eager but Legolas smiled more widely and said,' You are eager. Good. But this way is not…' he paused and looked anxiously into Elladan's wide eyes, 'It is not your usual way,' he said delicately. 'Do you …have you ever…?'

'Yes,' Elladan said breathlessly, prepared to say anything. 'Once,' he added, dropping his gaze so he did not see the gleam in Legolas' green eyes or the lascivious smile.

'It is not so different,' the Woodelf said agreeably and he patted his tunic, and only then did Elladan realise he was still clad. He felt a strange sound in his throat, almost a growl and found himself fumbling at the buckle on Legolas' belt. Inexperienced with a man he may be, but Elladan was no blushing virgin and quickly he bared Legolas and stood back to look for himself, feeling aroused himself by the amorous gaze the Woodelf raked over his own skin. The painted dragon seemed to shimmer and smirk as it disappeared over Legolas' shoulder and wound around his sculpted torso, to his hip…lean hip, and Elladan gasped in appreciation at what he saw, and the dragon coiled round his thigh and he found it the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Legolas tilted his head to one side and smiled gently, lifting his hand to stroke away a tendril of hair from Elladan's face. Elladan heard a moan come from his own lips and closed his eyes, and felt himself taken in one strong, sure hand and stroked so a fire built in his belly.

'Shh,' hushed Legolas soothingly and he turned Elladan gently so he stood braced against the door, and then he paused. 'No. Perhaps we should just do this for now,' he said and Elladan was aware of the kindness in his voice and the intense pleasure that shot through him as the other Elf caught him and stroked and pulled and squeezed until he held onto the door frame and bucked and ground his hips, speaking obscenely and his head lolled back and he could not hold himself even if he wanted to and he shot into Legolas' warm, pumping hand….

Awareness came back to him then and he opened his eyes to find a pair of dark green eyes, with shadows in them like the shadows of the forest…he felt suddenly a tremble of fear and the Elf said, 'My turn.'

The End..

Hope that gave disappointed Elladan fans something to think about. Please review if you liked it/want more/ think I can improve it.


End file.
